Gomawo: KiHae
by isfa.id
Summary: Drabble singkat KiHae, singkat banget - -"


**Gomawo**

"Huh…" _namja_ tampan yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobilnya menarik nafas sedikit panjang, dia lelah. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan jam tiga pagi, dan ini menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Mungkin bukan baginya, tapi bagi _namja_ yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi sambil menatap lurus melihat jalan malam kota Seoul. Dia ada di tempat parkir _apartement_nya sekarang. Dia sedikit malas keluar dari mobilnya karena udara pasti sangat dingin.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah," dia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya dan memandang _namja_ manis yang ada di sebelahnya, mukanya terlihat sangat letih. Disentuhnya perlahan pipi mulus _namja_ tersebut, dan dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Donghae-ya," panggilnya lembut.

_Namja_ manis itu sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya saat merasa ada sentuhan hangat di wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan itu di depannya. "Bummie, apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan karena dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Kibum tersenyum hangat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "Kita turun sekarang," ucapnya dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Donghae ikut keluar sambil merapatkan jaket yang sedang dikenakannya, dia merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ditutupnya pintu mobilnya, dan Kibum segera menekan tombol pada remote mobil untuk menguncinya.

Donghae berjalan perlahan tapi Kibum langsung menarik tangannya, dia berhenti dan menatap wajah tampan _namjachingu_nya itu, "_Wae?_" tanyanya.

Kibum tersenyum dan segera berjongkok di depannya, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri Bummie," ucap Donghae pelan, tapi Kibum kembali menarik tangannya lembut, "Sudah, naiklah," ucapnya.

Donghae menurutinya dan naik ke atas punggung hangat Kibum, "Hangat," desahnya sedikit berbisik di telinga Kibum. Kibum segera berdiri dan sedikit membenarkan posisi Donghae dalam gendongannya.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Donghae karena Kibum belum berjalan juga, Kibum mengangguk, "Aku seperti sedang mengangkat satu ton beras," jawabnya dan mendapat jitakan lembut di kepalanya.

Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung _apartement_ mereka, dia berdiri di depan _lift_ dan Donghae menekan tombolnya. Setelah pintu terbuka mereka segera masuk, tidak ada orang lain, hanya mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang pukul tiga pagi, siapa yang masih punya aktifitas sepagi ini? Donghae menekan tombol angka 11, lantai _apartement_ mereka.

"Bummie…" panggil Donghae lembut dan mempererat pelukan di leher Kibum.

"Hm…" jawab Kibum singkat.

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudah menjemputku hari ini."

"Apa yang tidak untuk _namja_ manisku ini," Kibum mulai mencoba menggoda Donghae. Pipi Donghae bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi.

"Bummie…" Donghae memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm…"

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk?"

"Punggung hangatmu," jawab Donghae dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Kibum.

"Hm…" jawab Kibum singkat, "Tapi, apa kau bisa tidak memelukku seerat ini, aku tidak bisa bernafas," lanjut Kibum yang akhirnya kembali mendapatkan jitakkan lembut di kepalanya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan mereka segera keluar, Kibum sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memperbaiki posisi Donghae dalam gendongannya dan segera berjalan menuju _apartement_ mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu _apartement _mereka, Kibum menurunkan Donghae dan segera membuka pintu, "Masih mau ku gendong?" goda Kibum dan kembali Donghae menjitak kepalanya.

Donghae segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan wajahnya, sedangkan Kibum menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengganti pakaian. Dia menemui Kibum yang masih ada di dapur, "Minumlah," ucap Kibum menyerahkan minuman hangat yang dibuatnya tadi.

Donghae segera menghabiskan minuman itu.

Kibum mengusap lembut kepala Donghae, "Sekarang kita tidur," ucapnya dan menarik tangan Donghae memasuki kamar mereka.

Kibum segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Bummie…" Donghae memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm…" jawab Kibum.

"_Gomawo_."

"Untuk apa lagi?" tanya Kibum karena sedari tadi Donghae selalu berterima kasih padanya.

"Perhatianmu," jawab Donghae singkat.

Kibum tersenyum dan segera memeluk pinggang Donghae lembut, dan mengecup hangat keningnya. "Tidurlah," ucapnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

Donghae mengangguk dan segera memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Dia sangat bahagia karena memiliki Kibum, orang yang sangat dia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Donghae ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

Kibum membelai lembut rambut Donghae, "Donghae-ya…" panggilnya.

Donghae sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kibum, "Hm…" jawabnya.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Kibum lembut sambil terus membelai lembut rambut Donghae.

"Untuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Cintamu," jawab Kibum dan segera mengecup lembut bibir Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan membalas kecupan lembut dari Kibum.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Kibum setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Nado_, Kibummie," jawab Donghae dan memeluk Kibum dengan eratnya.

**F.I.N**


End file.
